1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lower-face electrode type solid electrolytic multilayer capacitor and a mounting member having the same for a power circuit or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid electrolytic capacitor using a valve action metal such as tantalum, niobium, or the like has small element size, high capacitance, and excellent frequency property. For this reason, the solid electrolytic capacitor has been widely used for a decoupling circuit of a CPU, a power circuit, or the like. Further, as a mobile electronic equipment has been developed, commercialization of a lower-face electrode type solid electrolytic multilayer capacitor has been especially promoted. When the lower-face electrode type solid electrolytic multilayer capacitor of this type is mounted on an electronic circuit substrate, not only a terminal portion of an electrode plane of the solid electrolytic multilayer capacitor but also an interface (fillet) where the terminal portion and the mounting substrate are soldered become important.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-103981 discloses a technique for a solid electrolytic capacitor. In the solid electrolytic capacitor according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-103981, recesses are formed on side surfaces of an anode terminal and a cathode terminal. These recesses are opened on the mounting side surface, or the opposite side of the mounting side surface in addition to the mounting side surface. Further, when the solid electrolytic capacitor is mounted on the mounting substrate with the solder, the solder is joined to a bottom face of the recess from the mounting side surface to the bottom face.
FIG. 4 (FIG. 8 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-258602) shows a plane view of a lower-face electrode type solid electrolytic capacitor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-258602. FIG. 4 shows the plane view of the lower-face electrode type solid electrolytic capacitor having fillet forming faces 200 formed in an electrode substrate 201.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-258602, notches are formed on outside faces exposed to the outside at the portion where an anode portion and a cathode portion of the solid electrolytic capacitor are electrically connected to an external element. Further, the solid electrolytic capacitor is connected to the capacitor element by using a converting substrate having an anode terminal forming portion and a cathode terminal forming portion in which plating is performed. After a covering resin 202 (reference symbol 19 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-258602) is formed thereon, the covering resin and the converting substrate are cut along cutting planes to form the fillet forming faces 200 (reference symbols 15e, 15f in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-258602) on the outside faces of the anode portion and cathode portion of the solid electrolytic capacitor.